This invention relates to novel glutamine derivatives having immunomodulating activities.
We previously found out that certain glutamine derivatives had immunosuppressive activities (Japanese Laid-Open Specifications Nos. 36428/1980, 36453/1980 and 36454/1980). Upon further earnest investigation, we have now found out that certain novel glutamine derivatives possess immunomodulating activities and accomplished this invention.